A Hatred for Social Gatherings
by Timmy Sparx
Summary: There were seven people mentioned by name at the party, and only one of them regretted being there.


**A/N: Well, decided to try something different for a change… So, hello MGLN!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MGLN or any associated products**

**Warnings: Smut, Lemons, Threesomes, Drinking… all that stuff people do at parties.**

**Pairings: NanoFate, Hayate x Vita x Reinforce.**

* * *

"Ahhhh, Nanoha! Oh god yessssss!"

"Such a naughty face you're putting on Fate-chan."

Yuuno Scrya shut the door of the room as quietly as he could. He turned his back to the room, and repressed a shudder.

"_So that's what I get for trying to find some peace and quiet then…"_ Wordlessly, he walked back along the second floor landing and back down the stairs. He ducked and weaved among the drunk party guests, heading for the kitchen.

Eventually he managed to fight his way through the crowd. He looked around the slightly emptier kitchen, until he located the person he was looking for. He was sitting at the kitchen counter, sipping some amber liquid from a plastic cup.

"Hey Chrono."

Chrono turned to face Yuuno.

"Oh. Hey Yuuno, how'd finding some peace and quiet go?"

"It didn't."

"I really want to say I told you so."

"If you do I'll kill you."

Chrono laughed. "That feels like a bit of an empty threat Yuuno."

Yuuno groaned, and Chrono laughed again.

"How is it that in a house this big, there isn't one room that I can go to for some peace and quiet."

"Wait, so there's nothing in the whole house?"

"Yes!"

"You tried all of the bedrooms."

"Shamal and Signum's room is off-limits, Hayate has started a threesome in her room, and Nanoha and Fate have already claimed the guest room."

"What about the bathroom?"

"You do not want to know about the bathroom."

Chrono shuddered at the mental image that gave him. "I think you might be right about that."

"Believe me, I am."

"So if you're really that sick of it, why not just leave."

Yuuno groaned. "I would, but Nanoha is my ride home, and she's… well, busy."

"Couldn't you walk?"

"You really don't know me at all do you."

"I guess not."

"And we've known each other how long?"

"Five years."

"Five years, and you don't even know where I live."

"Never had occasion to visit. I always see you at gatherings like this."

"That's a piss poor excuse." Yuuno sighed. "You know maybe I'll just go hang out in a cupboard somewhere for a while."

"If you think it'll help."

"Chrono, never forget that I hate you."

Chrono downed the rest of his drink. "I don't think you'd ever let me."

* * *

"F-Fate-chan… OH! AHHHHH!"

Fate bit down on one of Nanoha's pert nipples, causing the brunette to yelp.

"Come on Nanoha, can't let you go un-serviced tonight," Fate said in the sexiest voice she could muster.

"F-Fate… ahh… N-No more… AH!"

Fate went back to suckling on Nanoha, moving her hand to service her other mound. Her free hand danced across Nanoha's abdomen, causing a fresh wave of shudders.

"Hmmm… Ahh, oh god! F-FATE!"

"Something you want sweety?" Fate asked in such an adorable voice that nearly sent Nanoha over the edge.

"S-Stop teasing."

Fate grinned. "Only if you beg me for it."

Nanoha whimpered, and mumbled something illegible.

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that one."

"P-Please Fate-chan… F-Fuck me."

Fate's grin widened. "Your wish is my command."

Fate ceased her ministrations on Nanoha's breasts, and began to leave a trail of kisses down her body.

"Ahhh! Ohhhh!"

Fate's fingers danced about Nanoha's inner thighs, and she started to lick the skin above Nanoha's sweet spot.

"F-Fate! No… No mo-"

But Nanoha's pleadings were cut short when, without warning, Fate plunged into her center. She started with two fingers, thrusting in and out with a gentle rhythm. Nanoha's reactions were just too good. Every thrust made her squirm in a new way, and her moans were like music to Fate's ears.

"F-Fate… Oh god, I'm so close!"

Fate didn't say anything in response, but she dipped her head towards Nanoha's snatch, and added her tongue to the mix. She flicked it over the brunette's clit, still pumping her fingers in and out of her hole.

A minute later, Fate felt Nanoha clench on her fingers. She pressed her mouth to the girls spot, and sucked in the juices that Nanoha was releasing.

The girl screamed Fate's name over and over as she rode out her orgasm. She arched her back, and pressed her spot into Fate's face, trying to get more and more out of her orgasm.

It took her nearly two minutes to come back down from her high, and when she finally collapsed on the bed breathing heavily and erratically. Her bare chest rose and fell at an alarming pace.

Fate on the other hand, finished cleaning up her treat before crawling up the bed to wrap her arms around her girlfriend.

"I love you so much Nanoha."

Nanoha turned her head, and drew Fate into a kiss. "I love you too Fate-chan."

Fate snuggled closer to Nanoha, rubbing her head up and down her side.

Nanoha giggled at this.

"What?"

"Well, you're not usually the dominant one Fate-chan."

* * *

Yuuno slammed his head into the counter.

"Sweet merciful God, please just end it."

A crash sounded from outside the house.

"Huh, I guess the party-goers finally discovered the outside world."

Yuuno groaned again.

"Oh stop bitching! If it's really that bad go into Shamal and Signum's room."

"Are you kidding me?! I want to live past the age of seventeen thank you very much!"

"You could always just blow it off on Hayate. After all, she's already dead meat for throwing this party in the first place."

"She got everyone over for a party, and she's not even taking part. Seriously, if she wanted a drunken threesome she could've easily just invited Vita and Reinforce over."

"You know, if you knew you'd hate it this much why did you even come?"

"I didn't think this'd be one of those shitty high school pa-"

"Yuuno, this is Hayate we're talking about. She's all for the big clichés."

Yuuno slammed his head into the bench again.

"Kill me now!"

"You keep bitching and I just might."

* * *

"Hayate!"

"What?"

"The expression on your face, it's so freaking creepy!"

"Oh come on Vita, don't deny that you love it."

"Oh stop trying to be sexy. It doesn't fit your person."

"I'm hurt."

"You're kinky."

"What makes you think that?"

"Oh I don't know, could be the fact that you have me _naked and tied up!_"

"You are such a-AHHHHH!" Vita's complaints were cut off when the third member of the party came from behind her and started to play with her spot. Vita cried out.

"R-Reinf-AH!"

"Come on Vita, you know you love it." Hayate crawled over to Vita, whose face was a mask o pleasure. She licked her lips, and stuck out her tongue to lick Vita's. Vita unconsciously opened her mouth, and Hayate used the opportunity to slip her tongue inside and kiss Vita. She reached underneath Vita's body and started to grope at her breasts.

Vita started to writhe and twist due to the stimulation. She was getting closer every second. All the stimulation in so many different places, it was unbelievable.

If her mouth wasn't covered by Hayate's, she was sure she would've been screaming by now. She could feel her orgasm approaching, just a few more seconds and then…

Nothing. As soon as it had started, all of the ministrations on her stopped. There was nothing inside of her, there was nobody groping her chest, she was no longer having her face sucked by Hayate.

"W-What the?"

She opened her eyes. Hayte and Reinforce were both standing right in front of her, both of them had cruel smirks on their faces.

"Rein-chan, what do you say we put on a show for Vita."

Reinforce smiled and nodded in agreement.

Hayate pulled the pale girl into a heated kiss, running her hands over every inch of skin she could reach. Reinforce challenged Hayate with the same treatment, groping her well-shaped butt, and palming her perky breasts.

Neither could tell who let out the first moan, but they both knew that the need they were feeling was a very heavy thing. Hayate was the first to start on Reinforce's sweet spot. Her hand shot down between the pale girl's legs, and rubbed at the sticky wetness there in her centre.

Reinforce moaned into Hayate's mouth, but not one to be outdone, she slipped her hand down underneath Hayate's skimpy, sodden panties. Without any hesitation, she slipped three fingers inside the brunette.

Hayate trembles as this happened.

"My my Rein-chan, so bold."

"I aim to please," replied the pale girl.

"Do you think we should finish off together?"

"Best idea I've heard all night."

Reinforce and Hayate rotated their hips around so that their soaking cores were aligned with eachother. Hayate gave a brief nod, before pressing her vagina into Reinforce's.

The two girls started to thrust against one another, grinding their moist snatches together.

"Oh god Hataye! I think… AHH!"

It was less than a minute before both of them exploded. The sheer volume of the juices that they released all over each other could probably half fill a bathtub (somewhere under the haze of lust, Hayate made a mental note to try that one day).

The two collapsed on the floor, both breathing heavy.

"Wow, I think you've tired me out Rein-chan."

"I agree. What say we get some rest?"

"I couldn't agree m-"

"WAIT A SECOND!"

Hayate and Reinforce turned to look at Vita.

"You're just going to leave me like this, after doing that right in front of me?"

Hayate nodded. "Yes, I suppose that would be a little cruel."

"So what should we do about her then?" queried Reinforce.

"Well…" Hayate leaned in close to Reinforce and whispered something in her ear. The expression on Reinforce's face was scary. Reinforce stood and left the room, returning a few minutes later with several _toys_.

"Well Vita, you're in for a real treat." Hayate crawled back onto the bed, and captured Vita's lips in another kiss. Reinforce meanwhile, made her way around the back.

She tested Vita's entrance, and found it was plenty moist enough to facilitate the larger of the two toys.

"Vita, did you get that turned on from watching us have sex."

Hayate broke their lip lock to allow Vita to breath, and to give Reinforce an answer.

"W-What… did you expect?"

Reinforce smiled, as Hayate reclaimed Vita's lips. She picked up the larger toy, and started to ease it into Vita. It was a surprisingly tight fit, tight enough to make Vita pull away from Hayate and gasp.

"Does it hurt Vita?" Hayate asked concernedly.

"N-No… it feels… AHHH! So… so good."

Reinforce smiled, and pushed the dildo the rest of the way in. She looked at the small vibrator pack that was attached to the back of the toy, and flipped the switch up to medium setting. When the toy started buzzing inside of her, Vita went limp, only held up by the ropes that Hayate had bound her with.

Hayate lifted her face, and kissed her again, and Reinforce reached for the other toy. It was considerably thinner than it's brother, but in truth, that was an extremely good thing.

"Vita, You'll need to relax your butt a bit for me."

"W-Wha-"

Reinforce didn't allow the red-head to protest, but gently eased the toy into her butt. Vita couldn't take it anymore. She came on the spot, soaking Reinforce. Her mouth was open in a silent scream for a full minute. Absently, Reinforce switched off the vibrator, and removed the toy from Vita's core.

Hayate meanwhile, using a few clever rope tricks, untied Vita in a second, and pulled her close.

"Sorry we teased you so much," and then to Reinforce, "Come join us Rein-chan."

The pale girl nodded, and walked over. She alighted on the bed, and pulled the blankets up over the three of them. She then wrapped her arms around the pair, and closed her eyes.

"I love you guys," Hayate said softly.

* * *

"How goes it cupboard boy?"

"The cupboard was a bust. Zafira was in there. Freaking dog tried to eat me."

"Mustve thought you were a ferret or something."

"Chrono, screw you."

Chrono laughed. "Well, you have about the same build as one."

"Go fuck yourself."

Chrono laughed harder. "I've tried that, it really doesn't work."

Yuuno groaned, and smashed his face into the counter.

"_I hate parties."_

* * *

**A/N: Severe case of the flu + immense boredom and a laptop = crack-filled smut-fic squared. Anyway, bye for now MGLN. I don't know when (or if) I will ever return to you. BYE!**


End file.
